


Primal Provocation

by Demytasse



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Izuo - Freeform, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Romantic Fluff, Shizaya - Freeform, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demytasse/pseuds/Demytasse
Summary: Izaya has a kink for Shizuo's low register growls; his arousal interrupts one of their city duels and turns into a fight over dominance in bed.---"Um, I should go?" He was unsure of his own statement turned question; was it an ulterior motive of his subconscious to make Izaya open up? He was curious if his intuition proved correct: that their relationship had twisted out of their control and forced them into a wicked game of fight or flight, except in this particular case ‘fight’ meant keeping their charade, and ‘flight’ meant avoidance of their feelings for each other."Ha... Don't get any ideas from this, beast. I know it's hard to work against your primal instincts, but despite how my body is rebelling against me, I don't require any help from you."





	Primal Provocation

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on a tumblr post about being attracted to Shizuo's growls. This was supposed to be 300 - 500 pwp fic... I never do things by half measure.

"Would you please stop that already?!" Izaya lashed out in a fashion unlike himself. 

The infamous duo had halted in the middle of their destructive ritual when the informant made a sudden stop and whipped around to face his pursuant. His escape was sporadic in effectiveness; spurts of energy were only in response to random moments of decreased speed. Shizuo was acutely familiar with Izaya’s physical dexterity, but his current cadence was more in line with an out of shape athlete who was familiar with the motions, but unable to keep up.

"Hu? What in the hell are you talking about?" 

A warped street sign rested across Shizuo’s broad shoulders, his arm draped over the pole. He had slung the weapon across his back to signify a temporary truce while Izaya displayed an odd break of character. Unlike Izaya, his breath was controlled and steady from a lack of needing to put effort into his chase. Yet something about the way Izaya acted kept Shizuo in a state of alert.

Izaya clicked his tongue as a splash of red filled his cheeks. “Nevermind.” He pinched the bridge of his nose with obvious agitation over something related to the bodyguard, but he tried to combat his annoyance with a steady battle stance, his knife posed at the ready. 

"No." There was a low growl to his denial that rumbled in his chest. "Tell me what the hell you're up to."

Izaya's extended arm slackened. He looked away, flustered over Shizuo's response. "I'm not up to anything, for the last time, you beast! Let's just continue our useless battle as always, shall we?" 

"First you tell me to stop, then to continue. You're getting on my last nerve, Izaya." 

His name was exaggerated with a gravel-like rattle, causing his flushed skin to darken until they nearly matched his own ruby red eyes.

"As if that isn't normal for you. Just...if you're not going to fight I have somewhere to be, Izaya fibbed, hoping he wasn’t transparent. 

Izaya took a wider stance, shifting his weight, searching for relief from a deeper discomfort. It showed in his shoulders first, a slight relief, before he began to look more like himself. His knife had long since flicked closed and he held it at his side. As a deterrent to his nerves, he fiddled the surface with his fingertips. 

"You obviously aren't in any condition to fight, flea." Shizuo let the sign post slip off his shoulder to clatter behind him as he walked towards Izaya. "I'm not about to attack someone who's cowering like you are." 

Izaya didn’t understand the mercy his rival showed him, but it was a fleeting thought as Shizuo decreased the distance between them. Izaya swung his blade outward again to ward him off, but to his misfortune he backed himself against a chain linked fence only feet behind him. The disturbed metal rattled much like the informant’s disposition and increased his unease. All he had required of his day was a successful avoidance of the brute in order for his devious imagination to cease its reminder of the dream he had the night before. 

Shizuo grumbled when he noticed Izaya's half-assed attempt to defend whatever it was that he refused to share. It involved him but he rather the informant spill the details than cause a fight. Communication between them had always been a trial of their patience and constitution, but more recent exchanges between them were rife with tension that had the blond questioning their relationship. 

Izaya became more unraveled as Shizuo continued to respond in snarls of anger. His breath increased to short pants which exchanged eye contact revealed more emotion than he ever let Shizuo see.   
"Oh how chivalrous of you, Shizu-chan." He laughed to cover the waver to his voice. It was a tactic that had proved successful countless times, but failed him in this moment.

"Izaya, I swear, if you keep provoking me I'm going to lose my restraint and pound you into this fucking fence!" 

Shizuo's voice was more pronounced in close range and it wrapped around Izaya’s focus to remind him of his fantasies. Izaya felt the words throughout his body just as much as he heard them; they misconstrued the comment far from the intended meaning and inspired a groan to slip out while his eyelids slid shut.   
"...Goddammit, Shizu-chan..."

Shizuo leaned back, he a borrowed shade of red from the other man. Izaya was turned on. The flea was riled up over him. What the hell was he supposed to do in this situation?

"Um, I should go?" He was unsure of his own statement turned question; was it an ulterior motive of his subconscious to make Izaya open up? He was curious if his intuition proved correct: that their relationship had twisted out of their control and forced them into a wicked game of fight or flight, except in this particular case ‘fight’ meant keeping their charade, and ‘flight’ meant avoidance of their feelings for each other.

"Ha... Don't get any ideas from this, beast. I know it's hard to work against your primal instincts, but despite how my body is rebelling against me, I don't require any help from you."   
Concentration on proper rebuttals helped stray his thoughts from the troubling avenues. His control over his body's needs was flimsy at best, but he was still able to stave off any need for immediate action.

"How can I not get any ideas when you got turned on by our fight?" Shizuo let his intense voice rise again. He flicked his eyes in downward with a heavy swallow to confirm for himself that Izaya suffered from uncomfortable pleasure whenever he talked. 

Izaya used the blockade behind him for the upright support his body lacked; he didn't want to believe this attraction for Shizuo belonged to him. He longed for past times where he wouldn’t lose his ability to function at his normal level whenever the blond sought him out; when he edged further into his space, when he spoke in his smoker’s husk, and when he killed his better judgement by simply existing.

"Shizu-chan, it's not our fighting... I swear. Just stop talking, alright?"

"I'll stop if you tell me why." His arms trapped Izaya, one to either side of him, fingers curled around the metal links. Shizuo had a grin that was borderline sadistic, but his exterior had finally calmed down and focused more on his current interest than heightened rage. Izaya glared back, but decided to relent in order to keep him from extended torture. 

"Fine. Your voice has a certain growl to it..." his eyes darted to the side in evasion. 

"...That's it."

"Well, it didn't used to cause me any strife! It was just an attractive quality to a dingy beast. I find beauty in everyone, even monsters, I suppose." 

Shizuo wasn't sure if he should take that as a compliment or not, but he took whatever he could get amongst the insults the informant slung per usual. 

"What changed then?"

Izaya pouted without it being a fake reaction to mock someone. He absolutely did not want to reveal his reasoning, but he preferred to get away from Shizuo more than protecting his pride.

"I may have had a dream involving the two of us. It was a onetime thing and your incessant yelling must have triggered a revisit of the dream, and my adrenaline mistook..." he paused when he saw Shizuo's golden brown eyes locked on him with concentration while he explained. Izaya wondered if his reaction meant the beast had similar attraction to him. His pride offered a response that wouldn’t set him up for a potential let down.

"...Shizuo...are you even listening to the same conversation as I am? You're not reacting how I anticipated you would."

Shizuo noticed the slip of his real name immediately. It was only used sparingly so it was easy to pick up on Izaya’s trends: either he’s caught off guard, or it indicated a completely serious situation, but perhaps there was a third option that had potential based on that dream. He let out deep chuckle with sudden need to test said potential as he leaned in closer. 

He puffed out a whisper directly into the other's ear, "My apartment is two blocks over."

The tickled breath on his ear made Izaya squirm and he relied on sharp teeth clamped down on his lip to draw him back to reality. "I know it is." His resolve cracked and Shizuo was once again the cause.

"Hmm, are you intentionally responding in a way that keeps me talking?" Shizuo tugged at Izaya’s shirt to free it from his pants to allow his hand to run free over the smooth skin underneath. 

Izaya gasped. He was certainly done for. "How clever you must feel for guessing."

Shizuo stayed close and started to leave a random path of kisses around his ear. Izaya’s lip was almost cut open as the sensation of sound and touch around the sensitive area sent him into a dizzy haze of pleasure. In between each connection to Izaya’s heated cheeks, Shizuo spoke with a sexual husk that roused him even more. 

"God, Izaya, if you're reacting this much already... Let's go to my place. Now."

"Mmm, you're the one dawdling..." 

"Yeah, yeah. But my foreplay seems to be your thing." Shizuo pulled back and challenged Izaya with his stare.

"Guilty." He upped the ante and connected their lips just enough for Izaya to force his way into Shizuo's mouth and toy with his tongue before they separated. Now that he understood that there was nothing to fear over his revealed dream and sexual attraction to Shizuo, he intended to play to his heart’s content.

Shizuo was so shaken from the informant's invasion of his mouth that Izaya was able to push him backward with ease. He skirted around Shizuo to head towards his apartment. 

The bodyguard clamped a hand onto his face and rubbed hard in attempt to grab his attention back to coherency; he was the one to suggest going to his apartment but he was of two minds: continue with the plan, or ditch it in lieu of Izaya's misunderstanding from earlier. Shizuo took to a staggered jog to catch up to his sparring partner who did an excellent job of hiding how flustered he was with an almost skip to his step as he was absorbed into a concentrated mob of city folk. This was the Izaya he knew; it comforted him to know that his reservation from moments prior was to protect himself and not doubt over a possible new relationship.

Shizuo had to weave around people before he caught up with Izaya’s side. It was awkward to stand so casually close to the flea as it was opposite to their normal exposure to one another. It was humorous that the change came from a specific kink of the deep register of his voice. Their distance was just enough to bump shoulders on occasion, but not close enough give the impression that they were anything other than friends, or enemies for that matter. The riled blond craved contact with Izaya, but his mind waffled between if it was alright or not to act upon it in public.

He decided on the former and used the convenient cover of Izaya's gaudy fur-lined coat to slip his hand under the fabric to rest it on the small of his back. Izaya glanced to the side with a wry smile while he reached behind his coat to guide Shizuo's hand down the waist of his pants and laid it a tone, smooth cheek. He played it off like it was normal and playfully winked. The color returned to both their cheeks as they enjoyed Shizuo’s touch in different ways.

The stone-cold touch of the bodyguard's fingertips made Izaya shiver; it was obvious where the blood had gone and it satisfied him that his long-term rival was just as turned-on as he was. He pulled in close to lean on Shizuo and nuzzled his shoulder without care of who saw them. Izaya found humor in how the blond squeezed his butt in shocked response. The ease of intimacy between them felt like the reassurance he had been in search of despite awareness of it.

Two blocks had strained their patience thin, but they finally arrived at their destination. Thanks to their constant physical contact it had kept them both in the mood, if not more from anticipation. Shizuo used his free hand to pop Izaya's hood over his head to hide his identity as they entered the lobby of his apartment; his logic would have made more sense if they weren't donning their signature attire. Izaya was endeared by the act more than offended as it showed a more bashful side to Shizuo that he normally wasn’t able to witness. 

He observed hesitant people through tufts of fur who watched in horror as the two made their way to the elevator. Whether it was fear of a potential duel in the lobby, or baffled ideas over their type of relationship, it made no difference to Izaya what they thought just that they thought it; he was still enamored of human reactions and this attention pleased him. An innocent smile was presented to stray onlookers, but with obstructed eyes it transformed his look into something more devious. 

The elevator lift was abandoned after people scattered due to intimidation of the power couple that entered. Shizuo jabbed the button on the control panel that left a crack in the plastic. Izaya waited for the heavy metallic doors to slide closed before he snaked his fingers over the curve of Shizuo’s shoulder to toy with the collar of his dress shirt to expose unmarked skin. His tongue skated across the surface that was raised with goosebumps before biting down and elicited a groan from sharp canines that cut into his victim. Shizuo had a tolerance for minuscule pain, but sensations from intimacy were off the table, leaving him vulnerable to more than Izaya had anticipated.

"Izaya...you're making this incredibly hard on me."

"I'm just returning the favor for you making me incredibly hard." His traverse of Shizuo’s body continued up to his neck and he claimed ownership by way of a rough suck that left a darkened violet mark.

Shizuo removed his hand from Izaya's backside to shove him away. "God you're such a brat. I know it’s hard to wait for this slow-ass elevator to fucking move, but just deal!" An anxious foot tapped on the worn carpeted floor that did little to dampen the frantic sound. The comment was just as much for Izaya as it was for himself.

The informant erupted into a cackle that accompanied an exaggerated grasp of his stomach in delight. "If I knew how much more fun it would be to tease you like this, I would have come onto you sooner, Shizu-chan."

"Fuck you, flea."

Izaya opened his mouth to respond with an obvious joke, but the elevator dinged in alert of the doors drawn open. 

"Finally..." Shizuo approached Izaya and bent down in front of him.

"Woah, wait! What are you doing, you brute! Are you an exhibitionist?"

Izaya was swept up into Shizuo's arms instead of the perverted insinuation he thought would happen. He was transfixed by how easy his lithe form flew into the other's hold; despite the constant proof of the blond’s abnormal strength it still shocked him. The rush of being hoisted up without trouble made Izaya's pulse race away from his control and left him in wonder over if this would replace their old norm.   
The expedient descent down the hall made the brunette revisit a childhood that was never his to remember; he let himself giggle while he locked arms around his concentrated stead. They arrived at a door labeled with what should have been two golden sixes, but a missing nail made one hang upside down to read quite different. Izaya wondered if the blond ever made a connection to what it meant, or if he just shrugged it off. He laughed while he thought if it was a sign of acts to come. 

Shizuo had obtained his keys from his pocket alright, but fumbled around failed attempts to insert the correct one into the lock. His hand shook as he tried for the fifth time to shove the key into the hole.

"Performance anxiety much?" Izaya alternated kicks of his legs that hung over Shizuo's arm.

"Shut up, Izaya, just let me do this in peace.” He growled without thought of how that was what got them into this situation in the first place.

Izaya shivered and fought off further arousal when he heard the response. "Boo, you wouldn't like that, though."

“Hmph, wanna bet?”

The key clicked into place and was turned with vigor enough to bend the metal at the base. His mind was completely focused on his libido that Shizuo had to pay extra mind to remove his keys. He tossed them aside after his heel slammed the door shut. Izaya started to nibble on Shizuo’s ear while he weaved through obstacles the small space made of his furniture to get to his bedroom. Upon arrival he tossed the pest onto the plush surface of his bed before he toed off worn shoes in order to join him. Propped on his knees, his long legs straddled the more slender of the two. 

Izaya gazed up in hunger. "Let's make my dream-self envious tonight, hm?" He held his arm in front of him and offered his hand in demand to be undressed by Shizuo.

"As if my dream-self can even compare to the real thing." He huffed a self-assured grunt while he stripped black fabric from Izaya's arms and struggled to pull the form-fitting shirt over his head.

"Nnngh, Shizu-chan, be gentler will you?" A syrupy whine came from Izaya, the collar of his shirt slipped off to reveal a teased expression, while his eyelids hung half closed and a delicate finger rested on his lip. 

"Don't even bother trying for innocent, Izaya." 

He grabbed onto his bowtie and yanked it loose from its constricted hold on his neck. Shizuo looked down at the silken fabric and got an inspired idea with what to do with the accessory.  
"Give me your arms again." 

"What? Why would you need them?" He crossed aforementioned arms tight across his chest in petulance.

"You can be the most stubborn fucking thing..." Shizuo’s impatience had grown too high to play out a back and forth argument that he knew Izaya would continue for kicks. He grabbed the other's slender arms and untwisted them from one another. “You're lucky I don't kick you out." 

Izaya was too curious with Shizuo’s intent for the bowtie to resist. “You’re lucky I’m staying.”

He pulled Izaya's arms above his head and pinned them against the mattress with a single hand before he wove the strap in a figure eight around his wrists. Shizuo hesitated a moment before he pulled it extra taut hoping he didn’t cut the flea’s circulation off; it was odd even to himself that he cared to be cognizant of the pain he could inflict on his rival. 

Izaya tested his restraint with a pull against the fabric while he watched the smug blond unbutton his top to shrug out of it. 

"Oh really, you thought this was necessary?"

Shizuo slid across Izaya and let their bare chests graze over one another before he eased himself to rest on his elbows. "I considered covering your annoying mouth..." he forced a chaste kiss, "but there are better uses for it."

Izaya hummed in response. His tongue rolled over his lips in eager demonstration of his wants. "Really, I never took the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro to be the bondage type. Although..." he threw his tied arms over his partner's head and hooked them behind the nape of his neck. "in my dream I took dominance over you. Wouldn’t that be such a plot twist, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo observed how sultry his raven-haired rival looked beneath him while basked in the city lights that illuminated the dark room. He smirked, "and you're going to do it while bound at the wrists...?" 

"I've performed skillfully without the use of my hands, you know." 

A solo leg ran up Shizuo's side while he rolled his hips up against the other’s crotch. He took a heavy swallow before he responded with a tone influenced by his dry-mouth. "Doesn't that mean I can make you show me without you taking charge?” 

"Hmm, I've yet to see proof that you can." Izaya yawned in an obvious act to jerk the other’s chain.

"What do you think the bowtie was for?!" He growled. 

Izaya purred while shrugging. "It’s a minor inconvenience as of right now. If you want to take lead," their foreheads collided when he yanked the blond down to force an intimidating gaze on him, "then I want you to completely dominate me, Shizuo."

Izaya’s demand sent a spark up Shizuo’s spine that removed all his restraint. He had been tired of the extended pillow talk, and if he needed to gain the informant’s approval he had to be the one to take action and make it count. Their lips were forced together by the determined bodyguard who commanded them to sync in rampant desire. Izaya combed his fingers as best he could through soft strands of blond hair, growing more excited every time his partner groaned against his chest. 

Shizuo noticed that whenever Izaya went through a rush of pleasure he would bite down on his lip before he pulled back to catch air. The act made Shizuo want to draw out his oxygen just so he could in turn become his new means of survival. He ducked under the loop of Izaya's connected arms to lean back into a crouch. He worked at the other's metal belt buckle to uncover the informant’s fly. While he toyed with the zipper he hovered over Izaya's abdomen to dip his tongue down into the well of his navel. Toned muscle jolted from the tickled sensation as the blond continue to tease the other with light kisses that worked in a downward trail in tow of his stripped pants; he stopped at the base of the brunette's erection which had been in wait for too long. 

Shizuo rested on his heels to get a look at his prize from a vantage point. Izaya was splayed out across the top of his coat; the fur of his hood formed a halo above his head and was in direct contrast to the lust that pulled his eyelids down adorned with an unnatural red hue on his cheeks. Pale skin reflected patches of neon that traveled from the tips of his fingers, down past his arms extended above his raven locks, and followed a line to an outstretched leg.

Izaya lead his foot down to the crotch of Shizuo's pants and rubbed at his bulge, "Shizu-chan, this isn't very fair, leaving me exposed while you're still partially clothed. I could easily remove your tie with my teeth to even the odds..."

Shizuo could see passed Izaya's taunts, and while he had a good control of his temper right now, it fueled a need for him to pay the pest a lesson. He threw out his previous grace to undo his own belt and fly without artistry and let himself free of restraint and repositioned himself above the brunette's mouth. He offered his length to him like it was an option, "I never saw you try to remove it before. You want this, Izaya, am I right?"

"Hm, maybe I don't. You're not very polite about it." 

He raked his fingers through fistfuls of dark hair to pull his head forward.

"Take it, you fucking pest!" his words turned into a low primal growl.

Intense red eyes stared upward into enraged brown as he smirked. "What did I say about complete dominance, Shizuo? I'll take it from you if you falter."

Pissed off at himself for too much consideration of the flea’s interests, he rammed his length in Izaya's open mouth. The sudden force caused Izaya to scrunch his face as he held back a choke, but his eyes read with excited pride over his coercion of the situation. 

As soon as Izaya gathered himself back, he wrapped his lips around Shizuo and slid down to the base as he ran his tongue along the bottom in simultaneous motion. A slow roll of moans came in response of Izaya's increased speed while on occasion he raked his teeth against the receptive flesh. Interspersed breaks for oxygen proceeded with tongue play on the tip of the brute’s sensitive tip. He paused in wait of the blond's lulled head to look down again just so he could lick pre-cum deliberately under the gaze of the other; a coquettish look graced his features and the tease made Shizuo writhe with anxiousness. 

"God... Izaya, just finish already." He groaned in agonized wont.

"Oh? I thought you would want to fuck me like the animal that you are.” He motioned forward to see to the demand given.

"Fuck!" Shizuo pushed Izaya back off of him into the pillow that rested behind. Izaya laughed at the monster's lack of strategy. "Stop laughing, flea, or I'll punish you for it." 

Blistered fingertips dug into Izaya's hips until nails hooked into his skin as well. 

"Ooo, feisty. Fine, I won't laugh. Are cackles and guffaws off the table?" Izaya moved his arms over his head to line the end of the knot of his binds with his teeth and started to remove it while a smirk played on his lips that had been sucked red with irritation.

The beast snarled as he grabbed onto Izaya's erection in panic of losing control to the brunette; the other’s pull at the black material ceased. Gathered, impromptu lubrication from collected cum slicked the surface to aid his hand as he pumped with a swift tempo.

"I can continue to help you, or I can cut your pleasure short to see to mine instead. It’s your choice, you fucking trash." 

Izaya found it difficult to talk while his arousal was given the attention it had ached an exceptional amount of time for. His focus during their duels often strayed to Shizuo’s strong hands that commanded metal to his will, and upon his cock being handled with such skill it proved to be worth the wait. The friction from his rough calluses almost made him relent and go straight to an early orgasm. 

His huffed words came out in odd intervals and mewls played with his tone, "your enemy is at your beck and call and you still give him the option to choose. Maybe you have a soft spot for me." The devious informant added in a giggle of rebellion. In spite of his pleasure, his only inspiration to pause Shizuo’s efforts were ideas of his own that managed to help him pull one side of the knot free. 

Shizuo stopped his ministrations to yank Izaya's ankles up onto his shoulders in desperation to keep his control, "Izaya why are you still working at the tie?" 

"Oh, my mistake." Despite his slight disorient, he still managed to unravel the rest of his bind to let the fabric fall from his wrists. He sat up from his laid position and rested his elbows arms on his legs in defiance.

"Your mistake?" 

"Ah, you're right." He slipped a foot out of Shizuo's loose grip and used it to push him backward onto the bed. "It's _your_ mistake, hm?"

The brunette pushed off the bed while he kept Shizuo pinned with his surprisingly strong legs; he moved on top of the vulnerable blond with his folded legs on either side of him. 

"Your hesitance to do what you wanted with me seemed like you were begging for me take control so I ravish you instead." His forefinger circled around a singular nipple that was already pert with excitement, but hardened more before he pinched the skin into a harsh twist.

Shizuo winced in pleasure as the brunette leaned over to lap his tongue around the other nub. The duality between the different sensations sent a flurry of heightened lust for what Izaya had in store. He had mild embarrassment over the way that Izaya managed to trick him into their role reversal and even more hated the way he reacted to the skilled mastermind’s work against his strength. His dignity rushed away as deep groans turned to lightened moans as dark strands tickled his chest in combination with fluid rolls of his hips. 

Izaya parted from his prey to perch above him. Shizuo’s pent up erection twitched in excitement as he looked up at the cocky informant and drew attention to the bowtie he had obtained. Without second thought the material was shoved into his mouth and double knotted in the back tightly. 

"You always talk about wanting peace, right?" Izaya teased with a wink and pulled Shizuo's belt through the loops of his waistband and roughly wrapped it around the other's wrists and proceeded to wrap it around a bar on the bedpost at the foot of the bed. "This is how you do it properly, Shizu-chan." 

Shizuo glared in silence at Izaya while he crawled off of him. His previous passionate reactions were replaced with annoyance over the flea’s mock of his failed handiwork.

"With your strength you could easily break free." He hiked up both of the brute’s muscled legs to remove his pants and let his limbs rest on the bed again. "Although you won't do it, because you want me to fuck you more than you thought." 

Before Izaya could react, Shizuo kicked him square in the chest and knocked him backward; he didn’t know if it was anger or annoyance that caused him to do it. It took a moment for Izaya to recover, a laugh failed to spill from his mouth as the air was knocked out of him, but he hobbled right back over the discontent blond and raised one of his legs to rest it heavy on his shoulder. 

"That's more like my monster, angry just as always. I wouldn’t want it any other way." 

Izaya moved his attention to the sensitive skin of the Shizuo’s inner thigh. He enjoyed the affect he had on his enemy and watched him twist his wrists against the restraints while he ran his tongue run up the side of his thigh before repeating the same for the other side. The trip path back upward was paved with tickled kisses mixed with pinched bites on occasion to surprise the blond; slight jumps of his hips confirmed the success. To make up for his act, he distracted the shock by shifted attention of his palm to rest on the underside of his balls and used his long fingers to massage them, while his dominant hand took to his cock.

Shizuo could no longer concentrate on his surroundings and was barely able to focus on Izaya who had connected their erections together to stroke them both at the same time to prep them. His body began to overheat; he was enraptured by Izaya's ability to stick him in complete subservience and wanted nothing more than to have him continue to force his dominance on him.   
He hated that Izaya was right about the peace he found from his destructive emotion being stripped from his control. He groaned as his heels dug into the brunette's shoulders as he came within an inch of climax which alerted Izaya to stop. 

The brunette inserted two digits into his mouth and slicked saliva over them with a long, tantalizing suck; he lined the tips of them up with Shizuo's hole. Without warning the distracted blond, he eased them in. Izaya observed how the sensation made him cringe for a moment before it dissolved just as quickly. He worked his fingers to stretch Shizuo and to counteract the discomfort he teased a little at his prostate: just a small taste of what he could do for him. He smiled at the pleasure he filled the beast with through his persuasion, instead of the constant rage he normally elicited. 

After Shizuo was properly accustomed to the new width, he added a third finger and continued the same task. He watched his partner clench and release his fists with an unfocussed stare and he decided to cut his preparation short due to both of their perceived impatience; he figured the beast could take it.   
A slender hand took to the head of his cock to gather the slick substance and moved over the surface to cover it. Izaya repositioned himself taller on his knees to rest his tip on Shizuo’s entrance.

“Ready?” his voice had dipped an octave lower.

He received weak but desperate nod from his lover. Without further hesitation he plunged forward with vigor in replacement of his retracted fingers. Izaya let out a keen wail that reverberated off the walls and harmonized with Shizuo’s muffled whimper in response to the union of the two enemies. Izaya held still for a brief moment to gather energy and allowed for the other to rest before he picked up his thrusts. Slowly he began to create a patterned pace to follow as he alternated between forward and backward motion. He only picked up speed when he got the hang of how he worked inside of the blond. 

Shizuo bit down on his gag that the uncomfortable friction that the lack of proper lubrication caused. He was accustomed to his mind’s ignorance of pain, but now it was brought to his attention by desire; there was pleasure found in his discomfort that made him crave more. The metal of the bed post creaked against the pull of his belt that Shizuo yanked at; his knuckles turned bone white from his balled fists stretching his skin thin. His vision flashed into temporary blindness every time Izaya pounded into him. The ecstasy increased with repeated strokes against his prostrate leaving his mouth no longer able to clench closed and allowed drool to roll from the corner of his mouth down his cheek. 

While he rode his monster that appeared to savor his new submissive role, he got lost on the ego trip it brought forth. He was tantalized by the view of the strong bodyguard beneath him, enraptured by his unfair advantage being stripped from him, and addicted to his expression of arousal and mute calls of his name. An extended rolling groan left him as he tossed his head back, his erection grew hungry for more thrusts into the blond’s sheath. His mouth went parch from his slack jaw and sharp inhalations that alternated with his undulated plunges forward. It just had to be him, didn’t it? 

"Shizu-chan... You are perfect...god..."

The skin on skin contact created an audible slap that became more pronounced with every second. Izaya was on the brink of a climax and it affected his flow with hiccuped motions; his strength weened the closer he got. He bit at his lower lip as his grip tightened on Shizuo's hips to pull them forward in replacement of thrusting his tired body. The motion pulled the blond harsh against his binding, but it seemed to only have a positive effect on him as his heavy eyes eagerly watched with grateful intent. 

Shizuo was barely able to accept more euphoric sensations, but when he felt Izaya's shaky grip on his own length it shot him passed that notion and almost made him cum in an instant. He tried to hold onto what was left of his shattered resolve in wait of Izaya’s permission as he pumped in time with thrusts as best he could. The coordination was nigh but the sharp bursts of pleasure they simultaneously shared more than made up for it. 

"S-Shizuo... Cum for me." Izaya's voice was strained and rough. 

The words Shizuo had waited for made him let loose of his restraint immediately; the timing made it seem in response to cognition. Izaya gurgled. His head dipped forward as he released his seed into his partner, whose own cum emptied onto his own abdomen. 

Exhausted, Izaya fell back into the covers. He was taken by a dizzy rush of his orgasm mixed with the light headed play from his decent onto the bed. Shizuo's legs slid to either side of him and remained in contact to remind him of his partner’s presence. His pulse raced with chest heaves as he tried to catch his breath while he propped himself up on his elbows; he tried not to focus on how ridiculous it was that he missed seeing Shizuo. 

His muscles cried in opposition of Izaya’s crawl over Shizuo’s recovering body. In unceremonious fashion he plopped down onto the other’s chest and paid no mind to the cool, sticky substance that rubbed against their skin. The informant’s smirk tried to hold back a laugh when he noticed that his partner was still tied up. 

He reached spindly arms over Shizuo and began to untie the belt from his wrists. This time he couldn’t hold back his chuckle when he saw the angry crimson lines that the canvas had left on his skin; he brought the raw wrists up to his lips to plant a kiss on each one gently and guided them to rest around his body. The knot on the bow tie was tied too tight and took more effort than Izaya could muster. Shizuo arched a brow in mock at the frustrated exasperation the brunette showed while he tried to undo the fabric.

"Oh shut up, I wanted it to stay in place!"

Izaya gave up and worked the fabric over Shizuo's chin to pull it down to his lower neck; he adjusted it to sit in its proper placement across his collarbone. He smiled. 

"There! Now you're ready to go off to work!" He tapped the side of Shizuo's head twice in jest.

Shizuo rolled his eyes while he stretched his jaw. "Yeah, I'm sure Tom-san would really appreciate my current outfit."

“He must have some awful taste in men.” 

“What does that say about you, flea?”

Izaya shrugged before he tipped his head in to leave another kiss on Shizuo's lips. He paused before he stole another that built up in passion as their lazy tongues played with another. 

They separated and laid in comfort as they watched one another come down from their high. Both men shared a matched gaze that searched the other for any indication of how they should proceed. This didn’t seem to be the outcome of a one night stand, but on the other hand a few hours back they had been at each other’s throats. Izaya brushed a lock of Shizuo’s hair from his perspired forehead and continued to rake his fingers through soft, bleached strands repeatedly. Whatever there was between them, it was obvious that they no longer only saw the other as an enemy. 

“Izaya, maybe we should talk about this…” 

A wistful smile remained on his lips, but his eyes slackened from their emotion. “Mmm, we can later. For now let’s pretend we’re a loving couple for kicks, yeah? We can break up tomorrow and go back to how things were.”

The brunette rolled off his partner's chest to hide any emotion on his face and burrowed up next to him. The scent of sex still lingered on the other and he found comfort in how it played right into the illusion that Izaya had set up for them. 

Shizuo flinched when a head of tussled back hair rested on his chest and was confused by how lovingly intimate Izaya was. Maybe the informant held more emotions for him than he let on. He yanked his arm from between the two of them; his limb hovered above Izaya’s shoulders with uncertainty before it dropped heavy onto his small frame. A trial of them being a couple might clear the ambiguity or it might increase the complications in their already turbulent relationship. For now, Shizuo decided to play the role of a devoted partner who was enamored with his boyfriend. When he wrapped his fingers lightly around Izaya’s arm and continued onward to hold the two of them in a tightened embrace, he was shocked that it came so easy to him.

The duo lay in silence in one another’s arms. The beat of Shizuo’s heart began to lull Izaya into the daze before slumber, but he was desperate to remain awake to extract whatever he could from the moment. When he awoke, all of this would be stolen from him and would leave him numb and broken. He shifted his position every so often to keep him conscious, but eventually he started to doze and rested still. 

Shizuo noticed, kissed the top of his head to send him off. "Night, flea," his voice came more from his chest than his mouth. Izaya smiled as he felt it rumble against his ear; he still had enough energy to give him a half-hearted shove. 

"I still hate you, ‘kay?" He nestled into place before the exhaustion pulled him an inch short of slumber again.

Shizuo chuckled with his eyes closed, "yeah, yeah, I love you too." 

His instinct spoke before he could correct himself and his heart picked up tempo a few beats with panic. Izaya shouldn’t have heard him while he was asleep, but actuality defied Shizuo’s assumptions as the air felt heavy from another’s gaze. He was cautious to pull his eyelids up in partial fear of what expression he would be met with. What he found was the informant’s illuminated dark eyes locked on him. Shell-shocked both by the situation he brought upon himself and the way Izaya managed to calm his heart down, his cover-up explanation snagged on baffled silence before he could say it.

“I love you too, Shizuo.”

“…wait shouldn’t this come after dating? All we have ever done is fought and fucked. Confessing doesn’t naturally come next, Izaya.” He didn’t sound convinced. They had known each other for seven years that should be enough, probably.

Izaya faltered before he responded, “We’re pretending to be a couple tonight, right? Silly, Shizu-chan.” He added a hollow chuckle.

“What if I wasn’t pretending, though?” his eyes drifted to the window beside him in bashful display. “I mean if you were, then I can pretend too, I guess.”

Izaya laid a hand on Shizuo’s cheek to draw it forward again. “There you go again with that annoying habit of considering others’ feelings instead of taking what you want. Being considerate can cause just as many problems.”

“You’re asking for me to act more dominant?” 

“You never used to practice restraint when it came to me. Why is tonight any different?”

“Fine! I fucking love you, Izaya. I won’t take no for an answer!”

Izaya smiled with relief. “Hook, line, and sinker, Shizu-chan.” A slender finger reached out to boop Shizuo on the tip of his nose.

“Don’t go making it seem like you planned this, flea! What about you, was your confession fake?” 

“Hm, I wonder. Maybe I just wanted a rise out of you in order to learn your true feelings.”

“Whatever, I’m going to assume what I want then.” A growl rumbled in his chest.

“Oh Shizu-chan, be careful not to get me aroused by your irresistible _growling_ again! I don’t know if I could handle another round of fucking you senseless so soon after the first one!”

With regained stamina, Shizuo flipped the laughing pest onto his back and pinned him to the mattress, “Your energy doesn’t matter if it’s my turn.” His fingers curled tight around the other’s wrists. “You wanted more dominance, right?”

Their bitter rivalry had followed the two into the bedroom and Izaya was relieved that their dynamic wouldn’t be the thing that changed in a diverged path of their old relationship. A smirk that easily fell into place from years of practice replaced any anxious nerves he had left; it was an expression he had created just for his monster and had no intention to use it on anyone else.

“Do your worst then, Shizu-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this became fluffy at the end. I really have no fucking clue.


End file.
